Liburan Gaje!
by Agito Shuuro
Summary: Para Kapten berlibur di dunia fana,sedangkan Ran giku mengeluarkan Aizen dari penjara! Summary Sialan. Kagak usah di peduliin


**Liburan Gaje**

**Summary : Para Kapten berlibur di dunia fana,sedangkan Ran giku mengeluarkan Aizen dari penjara! Summary Sialan. Kagak usah di peduliin**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo is Bleach owner**

**Rated : T aja deh**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning! Garing,Gaje,OC,Typo,DLL**

* * *

Hitsugaya P.O.V

Pagi yang cerah. Setidaknya begitulah pikiranku. Dengan malas aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku

"Taicho,udah jam 9 pagi nih! Cepetan bangun!" Suara yang tak familiar bagiku tengah mengedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Dasar! Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku tidur lagi?

"Sebentaaar! Kagak bisa sabar apa?" Kulirik benda bernama jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurku

"Ah,sudah jam 9..." Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku. Rasanya ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Tapi apa ya?

"Taicho! Anda tidak ikut rapat?"

"Rapat? Rapat yang... AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" dengan cepat aku berganti pakaian kemudian bershunpo menuju divisi 1

End of Hitsugaya P.O.V

* * *

Hitsugaya sampai ke ruang rapat tepat waktu,meskipun sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah sampai. Baiklah! Kurosaki-Taicho,bacakan rencana liburan kita!" Ujar Soutaicho

"Kenapa tidak anda saja yang membacanya?" Tanya Kapten berambut oren tersebut

"BACAKAN SAJA!" Soutaicho mengetukkan tongkatnya

"I.. iya. Maaf,Soutaicho! Baiklah,rencana kita adalah menginap di hotel yang disarankan oleh Byakuya..." Yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mengeluarkan reiatsu yang mengerikan

"Kau! Berani-beraninya memanggilku dengan nama kecil!"Byakuya menarik pedangnya,tetapi di tahan oleh para kapten yang lain

"Lanjutkan,Kurosaki!"

"Kita akan berlibur di sana selama 1 minggu. ada pertanyaan?" Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya

"Dalam rangka apa kita berlibur?" Tanya kapten pendek itu

"Lah,bukannya kemarin sudah saya beritahu?"Kali ini Ichigo yang bertanya

"Kapan?"

"Pas saya mengantarkan buah semangka. Masa lu gak ingat? Mangkenye,kalau orang mau ngomong jangan sembarangan tutup pintu dulu. Noh,tangan gue putus satu gara-gara kejepit pintu gara-gara lu," Ichigo menunjukkan jari tengahnya yang hilang

"URUSAI!"

"Kita akan berlibur untuk merayakan lengkapnya kapten gotei 13," Jawab Soi Fon

"Kapten barunya mana?" Hitsugaya melirik ke kiri dan kanan.

"Itu,di depanmu," Gin menunjuk seorang kapten berambut hitam jabrik yang sedang menatap Hitsugaya

"Namaku Agito Kushimaru,Kapten baru regu 9. Salam kenal,Hitsugaya-Taicho," Kapten yang bernama Agito tersebut tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal,"Jawab Hitsugaya sambil bersalaman dengan Agito

"Ada pertanyaan yang lain?" Ujar Soutaicho

"Tidak ada,Soutaicho," Jawab Komamura

"Baiklah,kita berangkat sore ini. bubar!"

* * *

Skip time!

Man's room

Saat ini,para kapten Gotei 13 yang sedang berlibur tengah mencari tempat tinggal. Dengan uang hasil jarahan Agito dan Kenpachi dari bank,mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal berupa hotel bintang 6. Tentu saja,kamar pria dan wanita di pisahkan. Kecuali si Hitsugaya. Karena terlalu kawai,dia dijadikan guling oleh para tamu lainnya. Bahkan,tamu-tamu tersebut rela membayar dengan harga mahal untuk tidur dengan Hitsugaya.

"banyak untung bray!"Ujar Ichigo sambil menghitung uangnya

"Ngomong-ngomong,Kurosaki-Taicho. Untuk apa benda itu?" Tanya Komamura. Yang penasaran dengan wajah Komamura sekarang,silahkan bayangkan wajah Irvin Smith dari Shingeki No Kyojin

"Ini namanya duit," Ujar Ichigo pendek

"Ooooh,angka yang bentuknya kaya bebek itu ya?" Tanya Agito

"ITU DUAAA!" Kata Ichigo

"Ah,palingan wahana yang maskotnya kurcaci idung besar itu kan?"Ujar Kenpachi

"ITU DUFAAAN!"

"Gue tahu!pasti buah yang ada durinya itu kan?"

"ITU DURIAAAAN!"

"Gue tahu..."

"ITU DUKUUUN!" Ichigo benar-benar marah kali ini

"Jadi,apa dong?" Tanya Gin

"Gue tahu!" Kyouraku mengangkat tangannya

"Pasti anime yang ada monokuma itu kan?"

"ITU DANGANRONPAAAA!" Teriakan Ichigo berhasil memecahkkan kaca jendela

"DIAAAM!" Para tamu hotel mendatangi kamar Ichigo dan teman-temannya beristirahat

"INI BUKAN HOTEL BABEH LU! JANGAN BERISIK DONG! TERGANGGU TAHU!"Ujar seorang tamu sambil memasang wajah Buaya-Yang –Siap-Menelan-Apapun-Kecuali –Racun

"Ta.. tapi itu teman-teman gu.. e,"

"ALASAAAN! NOH,TEMAN-TEMAN LU UDAH PADA TIDUR!"Ujar tamu yang lain sambil menunjuk ke arah 10 kapten Gotei 13 yang sedang berpura-pura tidur

"KALAU LU RIBUT SEKALI LAGI,JANGAN HARAP LU BISA NGELIAT MATAHARI BESOK!" Ancam Tamu yang lain kemudian kembali ke kamar masing-masing

Girl's Room

"Berisiik! Gue bunuh nanti lu pada!" Soi Fon berusaha menutup telinganya

"Soi Fon-San,tidak bisa tidur ya?" Tanya Hime

"bukan,gue gak bisa bangun,"Ujar Soi Fon sambil memasang tampang 'You don't say?'

"Apa!? Tidak bisa bangun? Beneran?"

"Bukan,gue bohong kok,"

" beneran. Jadi anda gak bisa tidur?"

"Bukan,gue gak bisa bankai!" Lagi,Soi Fon memasang tampang 'You don't say?'

"APA!? BANKAI ANDA HILANG GIMANA BISA!?" Soi Fon berbalik kemudian bergumam 'Duh! Cewek pekak begini kok bisa jadi taicho ya!?'

Soul Society

* * *

"Huhuhu,para taicho sudah pergi. Saatnya melaksanakan rencana," Ran Giku bershunpo menuju muken,tempat Aizen di penjara.

"Aizen... sudah waktunya..." Rangiku merebut kunci dari penjaga penjara dan membuka penjara tersebut.

"Bagus. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan alatnya," Ujar pria berambut coklat sambil keluar dari penjara

Dunia Fana

Setelah malam pertama mereka selesai,masing-masing ketua memilih pergi sendiri-sendiri. Mau lihat kegiatan mereka?

Ichigo n Kenpachi

Rental PS

"Ichigo. Tempat aneh apa ini? kenapa tuylnya banyak sekali!?" Yak,kini mereka berada di rental PS. Tuyul yang dimaksud Kenpachi adalah anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain PS

"Itu bukan tuyul. Ini namanya 'Bocah'," Anak-anak yang merasa tersindir karena dipanggil bocah men-death glare Ichigo. Biarpun anak kecil,yang namanya death glare itu bikin merinding

"Ya..Yaudah,Kenpachi Taicho. Mas mbak *Lah?*,1 jam! Main Tekken ya?" Mereka berduapun bermain Tekken. Tak lama kemudian,Kenpachi berteriak

"NIH GAME BIKIN GUE EMOSI! GIMANA CARANYA MENAAANG!?" Sontak,para bocah di situ tertawa dan mengejek Kenpachi

"Katrok lu!"

"Bocah lu!"

"Kamseupay lu!"

"CCD lu!" Kenpachi yang tidak mengerti ucapan para bocah tersebut hanya bisa cengo. Sementara Ichigo? Dia udah lari duluan

Soi Fon n Orihime

"Ne,Inoue-Taicho,itu tempt apa?" Tunjuk Soi Fon ke sebuah tempat yang di pintu gerbangnya tertulis 'Peternakan lebah'

"Itu namanya peternakan lebah,Soi Fon-San. Disana tempatnya lebah tinggal," Jelas Hime

"Le... Lebah..." Mata Soi Fon berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang tertarik pada suatu maina mainan.

"LEBAAAAH!" Hime melihat Soi Fon membuat pingsan para peternak lebah. Kemudian membuka sarang lebah-lebah tersebut. Alhasil? Kini dia yang dikejar

"GYAAA! MAMPUS GUEEE!" Hime hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kapten pendek ini

Yamamoto Soutaicho? Dia sedang merayu para nenek-nenek di panti jompo

Agito n Hitsugaya

Saat ini,Hitsugaya sedang asik bermain Ice Skateting sementara Agito? Dia sedang melakukan ritual khusus Jones *Jomblo Ngenes*,yaitu ritual pemanggilan hujan karena nanti malam adalah malam minggu.

Kyouraku n Ukitake

Saat ini keduanya sedang minum teh. Teh terbaru buatan Author yaitu teh jungkir balik. Alhasil? Saat ini keduanya tengah sibuk jungkir balik

Gin Ichimaru

Saat ini dia sedang sibuk bertukar senyum denga seekor rubah di kebun binatang

Byakuya?

Dia lagi berusaha ngindar dari cewek-cewek yang ngefans banget sama dia

Komamura

Sedang menatap anjing-anjing yang di simpan dalam suatu kotak kaca

Mayuri

Ilang

Semuanya tengah menikmati kegiatan masing-masing,hingga seekor kupu-kupu neraka menyampaikan pesan pada mereka untuk kembali ke Sou Society. Entah ebetulan atau apa,mereka semua bertemu tepat di depan hotel

"kalian dengar perintahnya?" Tanya Soutaicho. Mereka semua keluar dari gigai masing-masing

"Terbukalah!" Sebuah gerbang menuju Soul Society terbuka dan mereka masuk tanpa A-I-U-E-O lagi

Skip Time!

Soul Society

Kini,mereka melihat Soul Society sudah porak poranda. Tapi anehnya,mereka tak melihat siapapun di sana

_Duar!_ Sebuah kembang api meledak dari arah soukyoku. Tanpa A-I-U-E-O lagi,mereka langsung bershunpo ke asal kembang api tersebut

Sesampainya disana...

Mereka melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak terduga...

Semua Shinigami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedang joget disko!? Dan tunggu! DJ nya adalah... Aizen!?

"A... Apa-apaan ini!?" Ujar Hitsugaya tak percaya

"Yo,Shiro-Chan!" Sapa Hinamori yang sedang menggunakan reben dengan selendang yang melilit di lehernya. Penampilannya sangat gak nyambung

"Apa-apaan kau,Hinamori!?"

"Udah,ikut dance aja! Seru loh!" Anda tahu yang terjadi? Mereka semua akhernya ikut dance bareng,bahkan soutaicho...

FIN

* * *

Omake

Selesai berpesta,Aizen kembali ke penjara dan Soul Society kembali pada rutinitas hariannya

"Aaah,akhernya. Paper work udah diselesain Rukia belum yaa..h,"

"RUKIAAA! MENGAPA KANTORKU JADI SARANG KELINCI!?" Teriak Ichigo saat melihat kantornya telah di penuhi oleh kelinci

"Kembali lai ke rutinitas yang membosankah... oh,dimana omaed..a,"

"OMAEDAAA! MENGAPA KANTORKU BERMINYAAAK!?" Teriak Soi Fon saat melihat kantornya di penuhi oleh minya

"Matsumoto! Awas saja kalau kau tidak mengerjakan paperwork!" Hitsugaya membuka pintu kantornya dan _Cling!_ Kantornya bersih dan rapi. Hitsugaya tersenyum 'Tumben,' ujarnya dalam hati. Tunggu! Di atas kok ada setumpuk ketas ya? Dan _BRUAAK!_ Ternyata ketas diatas adalah paperwork,sodara-sodara! Hitsugaya pun tertimbun oleh paperwork tadi

"MAT-SU-MO-TOOOOOO!"

* * *

Hehe,gimana? Gaje? Memang saya mungkin tak berbakat buat fic humor. Hehe. Untuk sekuel Daily Lives,terus fic From Shinigami,Mohon bersabar ya? Soalnya untuk sementara saya bakal pindah ke fandom SnK. Jadi agak lama updatenya. Okey! Mind to RnR?

Reben : Kacamata hitam

Alat yang dimaksud Aizen itu,alat buat nge-DJ.


End file.
